happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roach House
Roach House is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Creepy and Crawly rob a mansion, not realizing it is owned by the mobster mosquito himself: Baby Face Quito! Starring *Creepy and Crawly *Baby Face Quito Appearances *Cub Plot In the middle of the night, Creepy and Crawly rush towards a giant mansion sitting on the edge of a pond. The two roaches crawl underneath the giant door and look for things to steal. Creepy sets his eyes on a giant diamond sitting on a small podium and points to it. Crawly sees it as well and both roaches head for the gem. Meanwhile, a noise is heard coming from the kitchen. Crawly notices the noise and decides to check it out, with Creepy grabbing his hand to stop him. The noise ends and the roaches pick up the giant diamond. As they move, a noise is heard again, though it appears to be coming closer to Creepy and Crawly. They freak out and scatter to hide. The silhouette of an unseen character walks past them and, after looking at the shadow of Crawly, walks away. The two roaches get out of their hiding spots and snicker, only to be knocked out by an unseen marauder. Creepy and Crawly wake up to see themselves tied to small chairs by some vines. The two roaches struggle to escape but fail to do so. Out of nowhere, the shadowed marauder emerges from a shadow, revealing himself to be Baby Face Quito himself. He tells the roach brothers to learn some respect and turns on a toy monster truck, which slowly drives towards them, then leaves the room. Crawly sees a toy knife nearby and tries cutting the rope, accidentally cutting off some of his arms in the process. Creepy grabs the knife and cuts off the rope and runs away. Baby Face Quito follows after them, Tommy Gun in hand. Crawly runs up the stairs to escape the mobster mosquito. Upstairs, he sees a window and tries to jump out of it, but has trouble doing so due to losing two of his four arms. Baby Face Quito approaches the roach with a knife in hand. He cuts at the roach's exoskeleton, not cutting it at all due to the knife apparently being a toy knife. Crawly laughs at the mosquito's mistake until the monster truck from before somehow drives up the stairs and shreds Crawly with its wheel. Downstairs, Creepy prepares to leave the mansion until he sees the diamond once more and grabs it. Baby Face Quito aims his Tommy Gun at Creepy and prepares to fire, only for the gun to make a shooting noise. Quito realizes that the gun he's holding is a toy as well. Creepy quickly runs past the mosquito, who quickly sucks out some of Creepy's blood. While running towards the entrance, Creepy climbs onto a toy horse and presses a button on the toy horse, bucking Creepy off the horse and off the apparent desk. Apparently, the mansion is actually a toy mansion. Baby Face Quito sees Cub towering above him and gets worried. Cub grabs the mosquito and starts playing with him like a doll. The episode ends with Baby Face Quito gaining a scowl on his face. Deaths *Crawly is shredded by the monster truck's tire. *Creepy splatters when he is thrown off the desk. Trivia *This is Baby Face Quito's debut and the second episode to feature characters other than the main ones. The first is Never For-cotton. *The episode's title is a pun on 'road house' and 'roach'. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes